death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Rapiéçage
Rapiéçage is a Patchwork Zombie that Vandalieu created by sewing together the remains of Mikhail’s party members. Appearance As a result of being a Patchwork Zombie, she has a youthful, beautiful face and an adult body with abundant curves. Her skin is pale, dark and dark-green skin held together by subtle stitches, giving a corrupt-looking contrast, and her limbs are those of an Ogre’s, capable of easily crushing an adult man’s head. There are wings on her back and a tail protruding from her waist, so it is difficult to tell what she is with one glance. Personality As the spirits of the owners of the bodies weren’t present because too much time had passed since their deaths, Rapiéçage’s intelligence and mental age are equivalent to a young child’s and she can’t use magic. She has quite a gluttonous personality, and has a particular liking for mayonnaise and ketchup. Background She was created by sewing the remains of Mikhail’s party members and the body parts of monsters. From Mikhail’s party the body of the female mage whose body had been most intact was used as her base, while her head is that of the female warrior. Her limbs below the elbows and knees are those of the Ogre, and there are Pteranodon wings attached to her back. There is a Cemetery Bee stinger attached to a snake’s tail, and her broken bones have been replaced by the reshaped bones of a Tri-Horn (Triceratops). Her organs are those taken from monsters, and the skin and muscles of her torso were sewed together with materials from the female warrior and monsters. Vandalieu had the spirits floating around Talosheim possess her to turn her into a Zombie. Chronology During the defense of Talosheim, she successfully increased her Rank after killing numerous Noble-born Vampires who were far superior to her. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: (Chapter 174) * Name: Rapiéçage * Rank: 9 * Race: No Life Chimera Zombie * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deadly Poison Secretion (Tail): Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability: Entire body: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Increased Attribute Values: Creator: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Electrify: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Whip Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Sewing: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Dead Encroachment (NEW!) ** ■ァ■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previews Status: (Chapter 107) * Name: Rapiéçage * Rank: 6 * Race: Neo Patchwork Zombie * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Deadly Poison Secretion (Tail): Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Electrify: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Whip Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Coordination: Level 1 (NEW!) Previews Status: * Name: Rapiéçage * Rank: 5 * Race: High Patchwork Zombie * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 5 ** Deadly Poison Secretion: Tail: Level 5 ** Physical Resistance: Level 3 ** Magic Resistance: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Electrify: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Whip Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) Previews Status: * Rank: 4 * Race: Patchwork Zombie * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 5 ** Deadly Poison Secretion: Tail: Level 5 ** Physical Resistance: Level 3 ** Magic Resistance: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Electrify: Level 2 ** High-speed Flight: Level 1 Trivia * She remembers absolutely nothing about the Mirg shield-nation. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction Category:Chimera